Unconsious
by KKandPercy
Summary: This is full of Mini stories Aly-owl2 and I wrote together! No flaming please. We were REALLY BORED! This is about a certain Character being "Unconsious". :
1. Unconsious trick

Hey so aly-owl2 and I Wrote this because we were REALLY BORED! So please dont jugde this TOOO harshly! :) It's very random. Haha

_Title_: Warrior Phase.

Finn was lying on the ground. Of course. He was knocked out. AGAIN.

Maybeck walked by and pointed," Finn's DEAD! MALEFICENT FINALLY GOT HIM!"

Philby wacked him with a bat and said," He has a pulse, IDIOT."

" Ow! You're bat hurts!"

" Well yeah... what do you expect? IT A BAT! NOT JELLO!"

" Hey... I want jello now." Then Maybeck left to go get Jello. Amanda walked up to Philby hearing the conversation.

" You do know there's no Jello in MK, right?", she said.

" Oh, I know. I'll let him figure that out."

Amanda looked down at Finn and screamed bloody murder!" WHAT DID MAYBECK DO TO FINN?"

" He used the i am holding."

" OMW! I CANT BEILIEVE IT!"

" Omw?"  
"Oh my whitman."

" Oh."  
Awkward silence.

Amanda broke it and said," FINN DIED!"

Philby wanted to say," He has a pulse you idiot." but didn't because this was Finns girlfriend. Or.. at least Future Girlfriend.

Jess came in and screamed," HES NOT DEAD!"

" Huh?", said Amanda, confused.  
" He's in the warrior phase."  
"oh not this again.", said Amanda.

Philby was confused," The what phase?"

" Warrior phase.", Jess corrected," It's when someone either gets hurt and knocked out or just knocked out in battle."

" He wasn't in any battle.", said Philby.  
" BUT YOU JUST SAID MAYBECK HIT HIM WITH A BAT!", said Amanda.

" Yeah, I lied.", said Philby smirking.

" So, Amanda has to kiss Finn to wake him up!", Jess said smiling.

" EW! GROSS! NO WAY!... Ok! Ill kiss him!", said Amanda.

" You sound eager.", said Philby. Then Amanda starts giggling uncontrollibly.

" I'm not eager! I'm just really can't wait to kiss him!", she said.

" And you understood cryptograms..how?", said Philby.

" I didnt."

" Really?"

"No I understood them perfectly."

"Really...?" Amanda rolled her eyes. "YES."

"So I really have to kiss him?"

"If Jess says so." Philby answered. Jess smirked.

"Why though!"

"He's knocked uncouncious, that's why." Jess said.

"Has anyone stopped to think that maybe he's _sleeping?_ Or maybe its a NORMAL situation where I don't need to kiss him. Just wait for him to wake up."

"Since when is any of this normal?"

"Im LEAVING!"

"So you're just gonna let Finn die!"

"No. I'm HUNGRY." And with that, Amanda took off.

"If you find Maybeck, tell him to come back and that there is NO JELLO IN THIS PARK!"

"Nah, Maybe I'll find Jello _with _him." Amanda yelled over her back.

_Epiloge_:

Turns out Jess was right about the Warrior Phase. Finn was "asleep" for about..Three days. After convincing Amanda that what she would have to do wouldn't be recorded on video. She agreed to Kiss Finn. WHY? Because She WANTED to kiss him.

So she kisssed him and he woke up right away.

_The OTHER Epiloge_:

Finna said to philby," I had this weird dream that Amanda kissed me last night." Philby started laughing nervoulsy. Finn raised an eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?"

"Hehe... Funny story about that. Oh! I almost Forgot! You borrowed my math book. I need it back."

"I don't go to your school! Ok, c'mon. Whats the real story?"

"It wasnt a dream cause you ended up uncouncious for some reason, and Jess was saying 'WARRIOR PHASE!' and 'THE ONLY WAY TO WAKE HIM UP IS FOR AMANDA TO KISS HIM!' and then Maybeck went off looking for Jello in a Jello-less park and thats what!"

Finn just stared blankly at Philby.

Then he started to laugh.

Philby looked at Finn skeptically. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"Because."

"That isn't an answer."

"Well, at first I did fall and get knocked out, but then I woke up and was sore so I didn't get back up. I just didnt feel like it. So I just, um, fell asleep..."

"So you were asleep the WHOLE TIME!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"But it was for three days!"

"Hey, I can be a good actor too, ya know." Philby facepalmed.

"So, you knew the whole time about Amanda and the kiss, and the jello, and the random conversation with Jess, and the bat?"

"All of it."

Philby paused for a second, thinking. "That was good man."

Finn smirked,"Thanks."

"But one more thing."

"Um, sure, what is it?"

"I hate you for not letting me in on such a great awesome prank." Finn shrugged.

Philby paused once again, thinking. "Wait... so you WANTED to kiss Amanda."

"And that's why I didn't let you in on it."

"I hate you."

THE END.


	2. Awkward Encounter

_Title_: Awkward encounters.

One day Finn was eating a lovely churro. After he was done he went to a trash can to throw his churro away until he saw two strangely familiar villains...Flirting. Yes, that's right Maleficnet was cheating on Chernabog with Jafar. I'm guessing she got tired of Chernabog listening to Taylor Swift.

Finn had a great idea! he crumpled his chiro paper and threw it at Maleficents head.

Finn yelled out to her," _GROSS! _YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH AN UNATRACTIVE VILLAIN! WHOS ONLY FRIEND IS A TALKING BIRD! PATHETIC!"

Then he stormed off and he started getting chased by fans because he attracted attention to himself. While running he slipped on a puddle. Then fell into the moat by the castle. All the fans took pictures and laughed at him. He was mortified.

" I LOVE YOU FINN! YOU'RE HOT!", screamed a fan then another fan pushed her into a moat filled with killer whales. Finn was shocked. But considering shamu in sea world he thought she would be fine.

" AHH! HELP!", she screamed. He thought it was part of the act.

Since the fans were staring at him he yelled," OH MY GOSH! THE STUPID- I MEAN JONAS BROTHERS!"

All the girls ran away screaming," WHY IS NICK THE TOMATO THEIF!" Then another girl knocked that girl over into the Killer whale pool and said," JOE IS THE TOMATO THEIF, STUPID!"

One girl was still staring at Finn.

Finn said," Why are you still here? Don't you like the Jonas brothers?"

" NO. They're stupid.", she said.  
" THEN LOOK! JUSTIN BUTTHEAD-I MEAN BEIBER!"  
" Ew."

" What do you like, then?"

" Umm.. Books."

" OMG! EDWARD CULLEN!"

" I HATE TWILIGHT!"

" Ugh. You're annoying."Then Finn got an idea." OMG! PERCY JACKSON!"

" WHERE! PERCY JACKSON! I LOOOOOVE HIM! wait. Logan lerman or Percy?"

" Which one would you rather talk to?"

" PERCY!"

" OH LOOK! THERE HE IS!"

Then the stuborn gullible girl ran off in search of a fictional character she will NEVER EVER meet.

Finn climbed out of the water then slipped and fell again hitting his head. Very sad. He got knocked out.

_Epiloge_:

Finn died because of the churro. Turns out it was poisoned.

_Another Epiloge_:

Amanda kissed Finn to wake him up. HAHA. Turns out everything was a dream. Unfortunatly when he had that dream, he was at a sleepover with Maybeck and Philby. They video taped the whole thing! They heard the whole dream because Finn was talking in his sleep.

NOTE FROM MAYBECK: Hey! You might be able to find this video on youtube! If you look for it You're weird becasue WE ARE fictional CHARACTERS!


	3. truth or dare?

_Title_: Pranks/ Truth or Dare?

Finn, Willa, Charlene, Maybeck, and Philby were in Eschers keepe bored out of their mind.

"Lets Play Truth or dare!", said Willa.

" NO! I'm Sick of that game!", Yelled Finn.

"BUT ITS SOOOOOO FUN!"

"For you! but for me i end up getting blackmailed!"

"That only happened twice!", said Charlene.

" Yeah but those two times i got blackmailed."

Maybeck muttered," Wimp."

" Well, you guys can play but I am not.", declared Finn.

"Ill give you a dollar!", said Maybeck.

"No!"

" $10?"

" $15."

" Fine."

" Ill play now. Pay up!"

Maybeck Handed Finn the money and Finn made sure it was real. It was.

" Who goes first, then?", Philby asked.

" How about Willa! She wanted to play!", said Charlene.

" OK! I pick... PHILBY!", said Willa with a smile.

Maybeck muttered,"I knew it."

" Truth or Dare?"

" Dare."

" Hmmm... how about you can't talk in you accent till your next turn!"

"How should i talk then?"

Maybeck muttered again with an annoying comment," Like a normal person." Willa slapped him. haha.

" Talk like a girlie girl!"

Maybeck Gasped," He has to talk like CHARLENE?" He got slapped again, but this time by Charlene.

"Ok, then, How are you today, Philby?", asked willa.

"Like, OMW! TODAY's WONDERFUL! TOTALLY!", said Philby.

Charlene said," Did he just say: OMW?"

"Im disturbed.", said Finn.

"NO! ITS MEANS, like, O MY WAFFLES!"

"This will get annoying fast." said Maybeck.

"So like, I pick Maybeck!"

"oh wow."

" Like, Truth or Dare?"

"Like, I dont Care!",said Maybeck clearly annoyed with girlie talk Philby.

"DARE! I dare you to like, Not TALK until our next turn!"

" But then how will i be able to pick someone to ask truth or dare?"

"You ,like, totally dont get to!"

" WHAT?"

" JK! After you pick someone you,like, have to shut up!"

" ...NUSAINCE!", Maybeck Yelled at Philby.

" WHy, Thank you! Like, OMG!"

"Shut up, Philby. ok i pick," Maybeck grinned evilly," Finn."

Philby yelled," I, LIKE, TOTALLY saw that coming!"

" I said Shut up!", Maybeck said to Philby. He was the most annoying person here!

" Oh no.", Finn sighed.  
" Truth or dare?"

" Um..Dare."

" I dare You to.."

" Oh no.."

" Get me some water."

Everyone gasped in shock! Who was this guy! What did he do to the REAL Maybeck!

"Um,ok?", said Finn. He went to the cuboard and when he opened it snakes fell on him! He screamed and yelled," MAYBECK!"

He came out holding a glass of water in one hand and a rubber snake in the other.

" There's your water." hand handed the glass to him." You happy now?"

" Yes." Finn threw the snake at Maybeck and glared at him.

Philby said," LIKE, Maybeck Why are you still speaking? Your supposed to be, like, SILENT!

Maybeck couldn't comment.

" Any one else disturbed on how well Philby is at this?", asked Willa and they al raised their hands.

"Like, HaHA!", Maybeck Facepalmed.

" ok Willa, Truth or Dare?", said Finn.

"Truth."

"Um..uh.. i can't think of anything!"  
" Ask something."

" Um..What's your Favorite color?"

" Just wow Finn!", said Charlene.

"BLUE! My turn! hehe.", willa smiled," Charlie, Truth or Dare?"

" Truth."

"Wow-", Maybeck started to say something but Philby cut him off," Your, like, Supost to Shut up!"

Maybeck again couldn't comment.

"HAHA.", said Finn. FINALLY! Someone telling Maybeck to Shut up!

" Hmm.. How do feel about Maydork-", Will started to say.

" WHAT!", Said Charlene.

" Like, OMG!", said Philby.

"You didnt let me finish! How do you feel about Maydork's 'awesomeness'?"

" WELL, First off! I think his awesomeness is another word for 'conceded'. I'm soooo glad he can't talk right now!" Maybeck glared at her and she continued," Secondly, I think it gets him into trouble! And LASTLY, His 'awesomeness makes want to throw him out a window.:)"

Everyone , but Maybeck started Laughing.

" Hmm... Who should I pick?", Charlene said, " I like Philby talking like a girlie girl. So, Maybeck! Truth or Dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to.. Say ONE NICE thing about everyone!"

" Awww... Fine. Um. Charlene, Your pretty." Finn and Philby interuppted him with their laughter. Maybeck glared," Philby, you're smart. Finn, You're a good leader. And Willa, You're nice. AND as for me! I'm Cool."

"Wow...good job MAybeck!", Philby said.

"I can be nice too , you know."

" I never thought i'd see the day.", Finn said in shock.

" He didn't even hesitate to think about loopholes.", commented Willa.

" There were loopholes! You have GOT to be kidding me!", Maybeck yelled.

"Well, now we know the truth.", Charlene said.

" Well, MY turn!I pick.. PHILBY!", said Maybeck.

The girls sighed. They liked Philby talking like a girlie girl.

"The girl talk was soooooo funny!",Willa said.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Cuz i'm daring!"

"Yeah right. I dare you to.." Then he got an idea. " To Kiss Willa!"

Willa and Philby yelled," WHAT!"

"You heard me."He smirked.

"Aww..",said Willa.

"I HATE you, Maydork!", said Philby glaring. Then they kissed.

"Ok, My turn. I pick Finn!"Philby grinned evilly," Turth or dare?"  
"Dare."

" Tomorrow you and I shall go to the library. Oh! and Bring AMANDA! Cuz i dare you to go up to a girl I CHOOSE anf say' Are you a library book? cuz im checking you out.'"

" WHAT? NO!"

" You asked for a dare and it was all I could think of.

"That's pretty funny.",Maybeck said giving Philby a high five.

Finn muttered," I knew i should've taken Maybecks money and ran."

"Your turn Finn.",said Philby.

"Maybeck! Truth or dare?"

" dare,

" I Dare you to take Charlene on a date!"

Charlene and Maybeck Yelled, " YOUR EVIL!"

"What can I say? I gues Maleficent Rubbed off on me."He smirked.

"Then You can't be Leader anymore!", Said Maybeck. He could be Leader!MUHAHAH!

" Sure I can.", Said Finn interuppting Maybeck's evil thoughts.

"But what if i don't want to go on a date with MAybeck?", asked Charlene.

Finn whispered something to her.

"Oh...OK!"

" So , Maybeck You wanted to ask Charlene something?", said Finn innocently.

"...Fine. Charlene, Want to go out on a date?"  
"SURE!"

"There Happy?", Maybeck glared at Finn.

" Very."

" DONT FORGET MAYBECK! Since you asked me out on a date you have to pay for everything!"

"WHITMAN...IS tHAT WHAT YOU TOLD HER?"

"Have Fun."

Maybeck Ingnored Finn, " Willa, Truth or dare?"

"UMMM...Dare."

" I dare you to go to the closet and wack yourself with a pillow."

"Um... ok?" She goes to the closet and opens the door. She screamed and grabbed the pillow. She was Covered in came back and wacked herself with a pillow then threw it at Maybeck.

"MayDork.."

" I got you good."

" Now..Give me A hug.."

" No way!"

She ran up to Maybeck and Gave him a big hug.

" HAHA. NOW You have pudding on you!"

Maybeck Muttered," Well, that backfired."

" How many things do you have set up in here?",Finn questioned Maybeck.

" Alot."

Finn looked up to make sure nothing was about to fall on him.

"I Say we don;t trust Maybeck anymore!", said Philby,

"But then how will we know where all the traps are?"

"We won't."

Finn was confused.

"So Lets go with Philby. Truth or dare?"

"Me again? How about dare."

" I dare you to talk in a stuck up stylist voice while cutting two of Maybeck's dreads."

Finn Laughed.

" WHAT?",yelled Maybeck in terror.

" OK!", Philby had an evil grin on his face. Philby grabbed the scissors.

"You're Hair..it.. HORRIBLE! Letz Me Cut It Off!",said Philby in a stylist voice.

" NO!"

" YES! I know WHATS BEST!"

" GET AWAY FREAK!"

Philby cutss park of his hair.

" HAHA!"

" You'll PAY PHILBY!"

Philby cuts more of Maybecks Hair.

" MUhahaha...", said Philby.

" That was..entertaining.", Chalrne said.

" Finn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

" I Dare you to throw a rock at Maleficent's bird."

" NOOOO! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE LIKES THAT BIRD! SHE'LL KILL MEEEE!

"HAHA."

"Ugh..Charlie..Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

" I dare You yo Give Maybeck a Makeover!"

"NOOOOOOOO!", Maybeck ran," *BEEP*" He comes out covered in paint.

" I forgot i set this prank up.."

"Darling! That color is AWFUL on YOU!", said Charlene.

" Oh no.. STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

-2 minutes later-

" HAHAHAHA!"

" I HATE YOU!"

Everyone laughs at Maybeck. He is wearing very ugly Makeup colors. Philby Pulls out his phone and takes pictures.

" This is soo going on the wbsite.

"Watch it."Maybeck said to Philby.

"So, Finn, Truth or dare?", said Chalrene sweetly.  
"Truth."He didn;t want to end up like Maybeck.

" Is it true You and Amanda like each other?"

" What kind of question is that?"

" One you have to answer!"

"Man.. ok..sure..OMG! PURPLE PONIES!" He pointed randomly.

"WHERE!", Maybeck Ran to the corner in a fetal position and starts to rock back and forth muttering," Purple ponies.. ahh..ponies...purple.." He shivers.

" Whats wrong with him?", asked Willa. She never saw the Awsome Maybeck act this way before.

"Honestly? Everything." ,said Philby.

" Or a bad childbood experinence.", said Charlene. And she had to go on a date with this guy?

" So, Finn, Do you two like each other?", Charlene asked once more.

" Now when you say like-"

" LIKE LIKE."

"Ugh..Yes. THERE. HAPPY?"

"AWWWWWWWWWWW! YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

" Oh jeez... Maybeck, Truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to answer this question: What do you hate purple ponies?"

" THEY'RE SCARY! THEY STARE AT YOU! AND SING SONGS ABOUT BANANA!"

Everyone was questioning if this was the reall Maybeck.

"I'M SERIOUS! THEY'RE EVIL! With theie big read, blue rainbow eyes, rainbow mains, Magicalness, adn THEIR MUSIC! AHHH! STOP IT! AHHHH! SCARY! PONIES!"

" Um..ok..", Philby was so confused.

"I could really prank him with this.", finn whispered.

"Yes you could.", Said Philby. Everyone laughed.

"Your turn May-pony-Dork.", Finn smirked.

" PURPLE PONIES! AHHHH!"

" Your turn , Maybeck!"

"I dare you to knock Finn out."

"Why?", Philby asked. Yup, This was Maybeck.

" Because.. He brought up the...Evil ones."

" You've got to be kidding me.", Finn muttered.

Willa said," WOW."

" Well, Im Gonna go now.."With that Finn ran to the door to leave. But when he wen tot open the door Maybecks secret pranks knocked him out. Philby walked over to Finn and yelled," HE'S KNOCKED OUT!"

_Epiloge_:

Maybeck and Charlene were on their date when Maybeck said," I"M BROKE NOW! UGH! IDIOT!"

"DON'T CALL ME AND IDIOT!"

" Not you! FINN!"

_Other Epiloge_:

At the library, Philby told Finn to say the line to Amanda.

" Are you a Library book? cuz im checking you out."

"Wow.", she said.

Philby bursts out lauging.

"Do you mean that?", she asked Finn.

" PHILBY told me to say it!"

" HE means it!", Said Philby,laughing.

_Other..Other..Epiloge_:

Maybeck said to Finn," DO IT!"

"NO!"

"I'm Broke Because of you! DO IT!"

"If I die.. Philby's in charge!"

Philby says "yes" in the background.

Finn sees Maleficent's bird and grabs a rock. He chucks it at the bird knocking it out of the air.

" YES! Direct HIT! YEAH!", he said.

A booming voice yelled," MY BIRD! WHO HIT MY BIRD? THEY WILL DIE!"

"Ugh..RUN!", said Finn.

The End.


End file.
